Cotidiano
by Call me M. Jane
Summary: Kuroo y Tsukki son novios. Se ven cuando pueden. Uno en la universidad, el otro a punto de terminar secundaria. Un pequeño retazo de sus encuentros a través de sus ojos. "—¿Ha sido cutre? —Dice Kuroo. —Sí —usa su brazo de almohada—, pero quererte supone soportarte, incluso si eres un memo."


**NdA:** Tengo que admitir que no soy la más indicada para escribir de estos dos, dado que en mi cabeza son amigos, no obstante una amiga mía pidió KuroTsuki por su cumpleaños y yo lo he intentado hacer con todo mi amor. Sea lo que sea, allá voy Xavi:

* * *

 **Cotidiano**

por

 _CallmeJane_

* * *

 **T** okyo no era ni de lejos la gran ciudad que todos parecían idolatrar.

Sí, las fachadas de los edificios relucían cual perla pulida en el océano. Sí, el ruido de los coches no era más que polvo en comparación con el corazón de las plazas atestadas de gente vestidas de todas las formas habidas y por a ver. Sí, las tiendas decoraban con luces de neón azulinas las noches, estrellas en un mar bajo y cálido.

No estaba mal. Nada mal en realidad. Pero, tampoco era para tanto.

El humo que segregaban los vehículos siseaba entre sus pulmones acostumbrado al perenne pueblo de Miyagi, acompañado del rubor obsoleto y pintado con carmín de las chicas de compañía que aguardaban en las esquinas cuando las agujas del reloj tocaban las doce. No había espacio en los pasos de peatón, apretados en conserva mientras caminaban por las líneas que cruzaban de una calle a otra para luego liberarse como una bomba. Agobiante. Intranquilo. Prefería mil veces más las ajadas calles en las cuales faltaban adoquines rojos cada cinco metros o el chicle pegajoso se volvía gris y seco, moteando el camino de lunares. Le gustaba más el murmullo suave de las cigarras en verano pegadas al tronco de un árbol gigantesco, ver su crisálida, su transformación a medida que el calor se desliza por la piel en forma de gotas de agua. Observar al capullo abrirse en pétalos de rosas. El silencio apacible que precedía a la lluvia monzónica.

A veces le rugía la pregunta, medio exigencia casi queja, arrullar el estómago entre calor y frío. Que qué hace en una ciudad que ni fu ni fa. Que por qué está tocando la puerta verde número 56 de un edificio empedrado. Que por qué le sudan las manos cuando ni en los partidos le nace la necesidad de vomitar los nervios. Que por qué.

Simple y llanamente.

—Hola.

Una palabra. Cuatro letras. Un suspiro.

Fáciles de contestar, ¿verdad?

Lo sería para alguien sin sentido común ni dos dedos de frente. Para una persona que no tiene ojos y no puede ver lo que él ve, pero que se guarda la opinión bajo llave por si acaso. No, claro, debería ser pan comido. Responderle "qué tal" sin que le ahogase la voz en saliva. Como si pudiera. _Claro_.

—¿El viaje ha sido largo?

Sí, no lo sé, quizás. Dímelo tú.

—Lo normal.

—Podrías darme un abrazo.

—Y tú podrías callarte un rato.

La sonrisa de Kuroo se abre paso entre sus mejillas, ladina, socarrona. Impaciente. Le queda verdaderamente _bien_ y ufano y aquí-te-pillo-aquí-te-mato no llevar nada, así puede mirarle a gusto el marcado torso (si quisiera, no es como si fuese lo primero que hizo nada más abrir la puerta, no) terminado en las traviesas líneas de su cadera. Oblicuos lo llaman, el infierno más bien. Menos mal, para él y todos los santos en el cielo, para la humanidad entera, que se ha dignado (esta vez) a abrirle con un pantalón de pijama, de Mario Bros y un par de Yoshis salpicando la tela negra. Franela ondulada donde debería estar liso. Porque le encanta y a Tsukishima le enternece hasta los huesos verle jugar al Mario Card con las mejillas tomatinas de la rabia cuando comienza a ir en dirección contraria y todos los demás usuarios le adelantan lanzándole de _todo_ ; algo se le mueve en las costillas cuando maldice en voz baja y la lengua inspecciona una comisura de su boca, tentativa, buscando entre su ingenio de zorro árido la manera de devolvérsela a todos (a la vez si puede ser). Aunque no piensa decírselo nunca. Jamás. Le sobra ego. Y a él orgullo.

—¿Vas a entrar?

El muy capullo está medio tendido en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y el flequillo tocando la madera. Todo flexión y músculos tensos que descienden al calor solar en pleno verano.

—Cuando dejes de obstaculizar, quizás me digne a entrar.

—Si quieres entrar, empújame. No opondré resistencia.

En ocasiones olvida lo imbécil que es. Lo necesitado que está las 24 horas del día, de atención, de mimo, de cómo todo en él le exige _Cómemela, aquí, ahora, porque quiero._ Llevan saliendo dos años. Quizás un poco más. Al principio nadie lo sabía, pero Yamaguchi parece tener un radar bucólico para estas cosas, como el que pierde una oveja y la encuentra descarriada por otro sendero, y lo asedió a preguntas hasta acabar rindiéndose al cuestionario. ¡Qué solo se habían besado medio borrachos, joder! Ni que lo llevara pintado a fosforito en la cara. Y no es que no le gustara que otros lo supieran, que le iban los tíos un poco subnormales y que vivían lejos, no, le molestaban las bromas pesadas y hartantes del enano, de la primera mitad del par raro, y las miraditas llenas de intenciones de Tanaka y Noya. Que se suponía que eran mayores, ya podrían hurgarse menos la nariz metiéndose en la vida de otros cuando pasan por el barrio aburridos de sus nuevos uniformes de equipos profesionales.

Esa es otra. Como si no supiera que todos lo ven sin camiseta en los vestuarios después de un entrenamiento bélico. Lo había pillado al vuelo la primera vez que lo marcó debajo de la oreja, ronqueando lo "guapo" que es su novio y "te gusta aquí, ¿eh?" SI MIERDA ME GUSTA, PERO NO ME HAGAS UN JODIDO CHUPETÓN. No es como si fuera de su propiedad, ni una vaca marcada como buena carne de pasto para la siguiente navidad.

—Como quieras.

Tsukishima da tres pasos y lo empuja, un golpe _flojísimo_ hecho con la más pura pereza, y le mira al flequillo tratando de ignorar la sonrisa de cabrón que tiene pincelada en la cara. _Carahuevo._ Vuelve a probar con algo más de fuerza, pensando seriamente si propinarle una hostia en el estómago y pasar o dar media vuelta ya que (se supone) que está ahí de _relax._ Y las velitas aromatizantes, la música relajante y el masajista amable no lo ve por ningún lado.

Nada. Tieso como una roca. La pierna haciendo de muro de lado a lado aún encaramado sobre la puerta.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer el tonto y comenzar ese fin de semana tan idílico que me describiste con lujo de detalles en el mensaje?

—Pídemelo bien. —La mano de Kuroo, traviesa, acaricia el estómago del rubio, se desliza curiosa hasta llegar al cuello, donde aruña la piel—. Di: _Déjame pasar, amo y señor de mi corazón, para que puedas hacerme el amor._

 _Follar más bien._

—En tus sueños. ¿Ves esas escaleras de ahí? —sugiere señalando a sus espaldas. Aún con la mirada pendiente de una guerra muda— Por ahí se van a ir como no me dejes pasar en menos de un segundo.

Hay algo que se encoge y vuelve a deslizarse en las pupilas de Kuroo cuando sus narices están a una hormiga de tocarse. Tiene ganas de besarle y él quiere comérselo en el descansillo, entre su pisito de universitario lleno de cachivaches innecesarios, como esa lámpara gigantesca en la que fluctúa agua en tonos lava y dan luz amarillenta al salón, y el pasillo, cuya bombilla está casi fundida y tintinea; porque lleva un mes sin verle y aunque no se lo diga en las conversaciones casi diarias, le ha echado tanto de menos que le quema la piel.

—Me has convencido. —dice, quedándose en el marco, pero dándole espacio suficiente por el que pasar.

Los dedos no tardan en pellizcarle el trasero desde que pone un pie en el suelo vestido de baldosas color marfil.

—Ya estabas tardando.

—No es mi culpa que tengas un culo tan apretable —comenta Kuroo, cerrando la puerta con el pie.

Lo sigue cual mono colgado de su espalda, restregando el flequillo en la curva afeitada del mentón, se tropiezan un par de veces, ambos tienen los pies grandes y andar sintiendo las rodillas de uno en los huecos del otro era de todo menos cómodo. Puede que fuese similar a sentir la anestesia general sin inyección previa, o quizás que lo asocia a la palabra _hogar_ cuando se acurruca en los brazos que le rodean; más bien es ese momento que llega al final del día y uno se quita el cinturón apretado, la camiseta de cuello, las gafas que marcan el puente de la nariz. Es la sensación de casa, olor a tostadas untadas en mantequilla, a café recién hecho, al sonido de fondo de la televisión de una película de _serie B_ acompañado de la brizna que se acurruca contra el cristal de las ventanas.

Ha hecho pollo al curri. Lo hace cada dos fines de semana, porque le gusta el sabor a piña que mezcla junto con los hilachos fritos de pechuga y mojan el arroz vaporizado. Pero, a pesar de esa fragancia que flota entre las paredes y cala hasta el esófago famélico después de varias horas de viaje y un entrenamiento exhaustivo, prefieren dejarse caer en el sofá cobre que tiene forma de L y decora la mitad de la pequeñísima sala de estar. Cómodos entre almohadones. Tsukishima recuerda sin añoranza esos momentos primerizos, inconclusos, en los que la adrenalina adormecía los mofletes y tiraba de hilos invisibles a la altura de los remolinos que se le enrollaban el estómago, como los niños que se enamoran por primera vez, como el burbujeo de las olas al estrellarse contra las rocas.

Ahora todo es más sencillo y sutil, la manzana ya está roja para hincar el diente. Hasta el fondo.

—Hola.

Un almohadón en forma de emoticono sonrojado hace escudo de la mitad de su cara. El pelo azabache esparcido por todos lados, la mirada hecha mazapán. Los zapatos caen al suelo en un golpe seco.

—Hola.

 _Parecemos tontos._

—Me dijiste que tenías algo que contarme —Prosigue Kuroo, apoyando el codo para alongarse hacia él. Los parpados caídos abanicados en unas pestañas kilométrica y la sonrisa ladina, el pendiente que se hizo hace unos meses sólo le otorgan una aspecto menos serio y desenfadado, socarrón. —Estás que echas espuma por la boca.

Dos dedos rozan el dobladillo tirante descubierto del calzoncillo. _Calvin Klein._ Los pequeños, los que le quedan como un guante, los que le regaló para su cumpleaños.

—Desde que me lo digas comenzaré ha mimarte todo lo que quieras. —Continúa, oscilando la nariz con la suya, repasando la curva de su hombro. — _Lo que te mereces._

Hay un instante justo antes de que todo se precipite al vacío, en el que medita sobre la voz tan maravillosa que tiene, y lo peligrosa que puede ser para el universo si usara ese tono que le eriza hasta el alma. Podría construir civilizaciones enteras. Obnubilados entre las notas graves que se ondulan hasta crear melodías sin crear, como los marineros hechizados ante las sirenas. Los labios le saben a sal, como las lágrimas y la espuma del mar, pero dentro hay algo que marea y le vuelve de plastilina en su abrazo. Que no lo deja pensar ni respirar ni hacer. Agradece estar tumbado y no de pie, sus besos siempre hacen que sus huesos sean cristal, débiles, rompibles, quebrantables.

La cremallera de su chaqueta castañea cuando Kuroo decide que ya es hora de que esté un poco más a la par. Sin distancias. Piel con piel.

—No es nada. _Mehaidomalenunexamen._

Tsukishima intuye que le ha comprendido al sentir que tira de la tela fina de su camiseta, arrugándola entre sus dedos. Toca las clavículas, cuando sus lenguas se encuentran, el ombligo, cuando bebe su sabor, las costillas, perdido en la nuez. Hay un colapso entre el cuerpo y su cerebro, una explosión tardía que le colma el pecho cuando cruza una mirada con él y es todo comprensión y sonrisa y _estoy aquí, no pasa nada._

Sí pasa, pasan muchas cosas. Pasa que, si no logra la media adecuada, si no tiene ese nueve y pico en su expediente y los profesores no se relamen ante la idea de tener un alumno tan ejemplar, se quedará con la miel bordeándole la boca, destrozándole cada uno de los planes perfectamente organizados en una agenda vieja. Pasa, porque no podría ir a la universidad de Tokyo. Pasa, porque quiere vivir con él y decirle que le quiere incluso cuando llega medio borracho y quiere que beban hasta dormirse o le lleve a la cama y le cobije bajo las sábanas.

Da igual, lo quiere a él, en sus días llenos de cicatrices y en los que la sonrisa le lame la sien.

—Dime cómo te ha ido el día. —La voz de Tsukishima se pierde en el salón ahogado en la oscuridad, solo la curva ancha y lánguida de la espalda de Kuroo tiene forma en ese sitio sin luz, un albor naranja que sube hasta las mejillas sonrojadas procedente de la lámpara de lava.

Tsukishima le besa el mentón. Adora su perfume mentolado, con una pizca de limón. Detrás de la oreja que _sabe_ que le hace suspirar. Se agarrar a su pelo rubio, como si su mundo se derrumbara y no tuviera nada más a lo que atenerse. Una súplica. Bosqueja con las uñas los pelos semiafeitados en el centro del pecho donde la piel es más suave y está hirsuta, hasta el parche muscular que le cruza el costado, azul marino, rugoso en contraste la carne dura y fina y lisa. La lame, cada centímetro que tiene erizada y febril, con la misma devoción que tienen los monjes a los dioses, respirando dónde se tensa, donde se ablanda, donde pide que lo toque.

—Bokuto y Kenma han estado aquí al medio día. Trajeron pizza.

 _Qué interesante._

Lo dice por ese lunar que antes estaba solitario a la altura del pezón derecho y ahora tiene compañero, más claro, casi del color de su piel. La saliva lo endurece, lo arruga, lo calienta. Llevan el tiempo suficiente para conocerse los trucos del otro, para saber que si entrelaza sus piernas y acaricia el hueso de sus caderas será un flan en cuestión de segundos, que le hará olvidar si es de día o de noche. Está deseando bajarle la ropa que le queda y perderse en su hondonada, recordarle que de niños ya tienen pocos y que un estampado infantil no le salvará de nada.

Kuroo roza con las yemas de los dedos la pelusilla que le nace en la espalda, donde él tiene hoyuelos, pero Tsukki tiene estrías albinas, brillantes, de crecer rápido, de querer vivir en las alturas. Caminan hacia arriba por el hueco de la columna. Traza con mimo las vértebras, sus huecos. Los omoplatos, en los que nacen las alas. No es hasta que surca la tensión de los hombros, justo en la nuca, que le besa.

—También fui a comprar manzanas Fuji —dice contra sus labios—. Sé que te gustan rojas, apretadas, _maduras_ —desliza los labios hasta los pómulos—. He contado los minutos para verte, como un drogadicto sin cocaína.

—Exage-

 _Ah._ Una y mil veces _Ah_. Y todas las exclamaciones y onomatopeyas que existen en el mundo y lo conforman de solidez, no como sus huesos que están huecos y sembrados de azúcar. A Tsukishima le duele la sangre, cada vena le palpita y el corazón parece a punto de estallar en mil pedazos. Kuroo le ha bajado el pantalón de un tirón, sin miramientos, de sopetón. Con el frío arañándole las rodillas. El tobillo malo que se lesionó el año pasado y que él besa cada vez que tiene ocasión, como si aún fuese una herida abierta al que darle cariño y ungir en bálsamo medicinal.

No debería estar así tan rápido, no es nuevo en el tema, no es la primera vez que sus ojos vueltos pupilas y noche y peligro lo recorren como si fuera una obra de arte. No debería estar empalmado y húmedo, ni sentirse descubierto, ni desearle en cada suspiro que suelta por la boca, porque acaba de llegar y tienen todo el fin de semana para esas cosas pero, sin embargo, lo necesita _ya._

Le quiere. Simple y llanamente.

—Vaya, mira qué tenemos aquí. —Socarrón. Ufano. Arrodillado entre sus piernas. —¿Quieres una ayudita?

 _Lo que me faltaba por oír._

Siempre igual, no puede tomarse las cosas más enserio, menos a guasa. Más a fresas con chocolate fundido por encima. Y, aun así, se deja llevar por la sonrisa llena de dientes de ese tío, por las mejillas más rojas que livianas, porque lo conoce como si llevaran una eternidad juntos, a sabiendas de que necesita cubrir los momentos llenos de espigas con bombas de humo. De humor.

Como el primer día.

—O lo haces tú o lo hago yo. —Sugiere Tsukki, debajo de él, un brazo de apoyo, los hombros flexionados, el otro (juguetón) surca lo que está duro, contundente, pesado, a través de la fina tela del pantalón. De los calzoncillos. La zona húmeda. —Y no me refiero a quitarte el resto.

A Kuroo se le llena la boca de saliva, de adrenalina, de todo. Dios. Tsukki. _Kei._ Joder. No hay palabras que describan, que narren el por qué todo su cuerpo se revierte montaña rusa cuando lo está tocando _ahí_ , y piensa que podría correrse si vuelve a lamerse los labios de esa forma mientras le mira.

 _Qué guapo estás, qué guapo estás y como me gustan tus ojos girasoles, como el sol, como las mañanas a tu lado._

—Te veo muy quieto. —Tsukki habla en bocanadas, sin perderlo de vista, sin dejar de marearle la tierra que pisa y el mundo que conoce con un simple aleteo. —¿No vas a tocarme?

Para Tsukishima la gravedad se evapora cuando Kuroo le muerde los labios. Lo devora. Le besa en la lengua, cincelándole los dientes. Saborea su aliento a pasta de dientes. Le aplasta contra los cojines y se desnuda sin parar de mirarle. Tarda tres segundos en digerir el rayo que le atraviesa de arriba abajo cuando se la mete en la boca.

 _La polla._

Es salada y tiene la piel resbaladiza, y está totalmente dura entre sus labios, pero sabe a gloria ese _ahsí_ tan denso que supura placer cuando recorre la punta, mientras los dedos juegan con la piel de los testículos y el pelo casi blanco se le ensortija entre las piernas. La práctica hace al maestro, dicen. Kuroo aprende algo nuevo cada vez que lo tiene delante, como ahora, con la mejilla hundida en el sofá y las caderas pidiéndole más. Tsukishima es todo euritmia y fiebre y _Sigue por ahí_ tirándole del pelo al sentir sus labios subir y bajar, gimiendo algo parecido a su nombre con voz profunda y sofocada y borracha. Él que es todo seriedad, dejadez, parsimonia, al que le gusta el silencio o la música contenida en sus cascos para que no se escape como un pájaro que canta dentro de una jaula; él, que parece llevar una serie de normas bajo el brazo y que todo le parece extraño o insuficiente o estúpido si no las sigue, él, justo él con la carne roja y los ojos licuados en oro fundido y el pelo hecho jirones exige que siga.

Su mano en la nuca tira de él. _Ven, ahora, ya._ Kuroo quiere preguntarle si sabe bien, su propio sabor, cuando se comen la boca el uno al otro hasta que se sienten morir en un vacío, con una mano metida en medio, ajando las erecciones erguidas, tocándolas. Entre ellas. Con ellas. Quiere preguntarle muchas cosas hasta que todo se reduce a polvo de estrellas en menos de un segundo cuando Tsukishima le sonríe, tímido, silencioso, dándoles la vuelta.

Lo está mirando con detenimiento desde arriba, estático sobre sus muslos, recorriéndole la polla con una tranquilidad que volvería loco a cualquiera; pero qué más da, quiere cautivarse de la demencia, que lo lleven al psiquiátrico, que lo mediquen por vía intravenosa si es necesario. _Cabronazo, luego te quejas de mí._ Era una declaración de intenciones, de derechos no estipulados en ningún sitio.

—Yo también quiero —Simple hasta el último momento.

Kuroo ve sombras detrás de sus párpados cuando Tsukishima estira la piel y lame el músculo duro, húmedo, contraído, lleno de sangre efervescente. Raspa en el más ínfimo toque con sus dientes la base, hasta abajo, sin ahogarse. Podría morir ahora, en ese instante, con su nombre en la punta de la lengua y el _te quiero_ rugiéndole en el pecho mientras su novio lo masturba, acariciando el estómago rígido, ojo a visor desde abajo con una intensidad que puede derruir murallas.

—Y yo te quiero a ti —clama al cielo, una vez que está a punto y no puede más y cree que si se muere hoy es necesario decírselo cuanto antes.

Lo deja caer, como una granada sin anilla. Sin temor a la consecuencia.

 _Joder, idiota. Yo quería ser el primero._

Le da igual haberlo dicho en voz alta y que Kuroo haya puesto cara de "no compitas en esto también, tontaina" porque el beso que le da merece frases mejores, declaraciones con flores y velas blancas de fondo, o mensajes escritos entre las nubes. Profundo e impaciente.

Se tocan el uno al otro, con los labios ardiendo y la carne hecha fuego. Hay algo que se les enrolla a la altura de los pulmones, donde el oxígeno se sintetiza y las bocanadas de aire salen disparadas en todas las direcciones, para luego pasar el aleteo incesante al estómago, tensos, tirantes, como si corrieran una maratón y los músculos ya no dieran para más, la meta pintada en acuarelas al fondo, desdibujadas por el azúcar que ciega y hace ver borroso.

Tsukishima busca sus labios en el último segundo, una mano masturbándolo y la otra en el cuello. El orgasmo trota a caballo, en la boca de los dos, en el nombre que gritan, en las gotas que caen en sus palmas, a cuenta gotas, sin parar. Kuroo se corre susurrándole de nuevo que lo quiere, una y otra vez, por todas las veces que no lo ha dicho y las que faltará por decir.

—¿Ha sido cutre? —Dice Kuroo una vez que las neuronas deciden reconectarse con normalidad. Tiene que preguntarlo ahora, mientras aún está medio dormido con las gafas algo torcidas, indefenso. Observa con dedicación la lengua deslizarse por sus labios hinchado de besos, llenos de comidas de boca. Como debe ser.

—Sí —usa su brazo de almohada—, pero quererte supone soportarte, incluso si eres un memo.

* * *

 **¿Una review por ese pollo al curry que se comieron frío?**


End file.
